Losing My Sanity
by ebony-winged-angel
Summary: When running his company and trying to become number one duelist,all seem to be too much Seto Kaiba just snaps, and goes insane! Now the world must deal with this new Seto, but how they react? Chapter 4 is up plus a sidestory. [discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

Losing My Sanity

By: Ebony Winged Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summery: Seto Kaiba, the arrogant CEO of Kaiba Corp. When running his company trying to become number one duelist all seem to be too much Seto just snaps, and goes insane! Now it's up to Mokuba to try and come up with a way to reverse what has happened.

"Mr. Kaiba you have a call on line two."  
"Mr. Kaiba can please sign here?"  
"Mr. Kaiba, can I have raise?"  
"Mr. Kaiba, there a man here claiming you own him ten thousand dollars in poptarts?"  
"Mr. Kaiba please I beg you I need a raise, you see my daughter really..."  
"Wear's my POPTARTS?!  
"Mr. Kaiba my computer froze!"  
"Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
_I can handle this._ Seto reminded himself. There had to have been at least ten people in his office all asking questing or asking for signatures, raises and poptats. Poptarts!? What the hell is that all about?!  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, your brother is on line three."  
"Mr. Kaiba I need you to please sign here."  
  
_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._ Seto mentally chanted.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba..."  
"Mr. Kaiba..."  
"Mr. Kaiba..."  
  
_I can't do this!_ Suddenly a spark seemed to go off in Seto brain. He no longer felt like working, instead he felt like....like...like dancing. Seto slowly stood up and bang his fists on his desk. Everyone at once stopped talking; they stared transfixed as Seto cleared his desk by throwing everything on floor. The CEO climbed on to his desk and just starting dancing to some unknown music.  
  
"You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen,  
  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. You can dance; you can jive, having the time of your life. See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen." Seto sang, very off key, at the top of his lungs.  
  
All the coworkers backed away slowly to the door as they watched Seto Kaiba sing and dance on his desk.  
"I'd better call Mr. Kaiba's brother." Seto's sectary whispered.  
"To hell with that! I am getting out of here." A worker hollered.  
"It burns! I can feel my eyes melting out of the sockets!" Another screamed.  
  
The employees scrambled quickly out of Seto office. Seto stopped sing and dancing when he realized his 'audience' had left.  
"Meh" was all Seto said as he walked over to the window of his office. "Woa! There are cars out there!" Seto pushed his face against the window to get a better look, and soon spotted an ice cream truck. "Oh, my GOD Mister Frosty!" and with Seto made a mad dash out of his office. Workers clogged the building but they weren't going to stop Seto. "Out of My WAY" Seto hollered as pushed over a woman holding a large stack of papers. "Mister Frosty wait! Seto's coming!"  
  
Seto ran over to the elevator and pushed the down button rapidly. "Come on! Come on! Mister Frosty is going to leave without Seto!" Finally the elevator door opened and Seto dashed in like a mad man.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba can please hold elevator?" a random employee said. "Oh, all right, but if Mister Frosty is gone by the time I get there I'll kill you." Seto said dead seriously. "Um...ok" the young man said as he got on elevator. Both the employee and Seto stood in silence for a moment until Seto started dancing to the elevator music. The employee looked at Seto in utter horror. "Dear God, why me?!" the employee started rapidly push the buttons of the elevator. "Let me out here, please!"  
  
As if the man plead had been answered, the elevator came to a stop. The man dashed out in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Meh" Seto replied as he ran out of Kaiba Corp. Once Seto got out side he looked all round to see were Mister Frosty was, but the ice cream truck was know were to be found.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Seto scream as he fell to the ground. "Why, Mister Frosty, WHY!? How could you leave me like at, you and all you sweet ice cream goodness?! Why?!" Seto sobbed. "Mister sob Frosty sniff WHY!?"  
  
"Mommy, why is that man crying?" a little girl asked, while staring at Seto. "Don't stare at the crazy man, honey." The little girl's mom said as she tugged her daughter away.  
  
[ Meanwhile at the Kaiba Manson]  
  
"He WHAT!?" Mokuba screamed in to the receiver of the phone. "I'll be right over." Mokuba said as he hung up the phone and dashed out the door. To be continued...  
  
A/N: Love it, hate it? Please review. The more reviews the faster I update.  
  
- Ebony Winged Angel 


	2. Chapter 2: Where is the world coming to!

Losing My Sanity By: Ebony Winged Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Summery: Seto Kaiba, the arrogant CEO of Kaiba Corp. When running his company trying to become number one duelist all seem to be too much Seto just snaps, and goes insane! Now it's up to Mokuba to try and come up with a way to reverse what has happened.  
  
Special thanks to: Yugisgirl1 and Yami no Hikari, Aphrodite 138 and my very, very, very good friend Julisa for reviewing this insanity.  
  
[Chapter 2]  
  
As Seto sat wailing over the loss of Mr. Frosty he realized something. I said I would kill that nameless worker if he delayed me! I MUST kill that guy. Seto got up and ran back into his company but suddenly stopped. As if it was like in cartoon angel and devil appeared on Seto's shoulders.  
  
The little angel Seto spoke first say, "Don't do it, Seto! Killing is wrong; you'll go to Hell for sure! "Don't listen to him Seto. You must kill that son of a bitch for making you miss Mr. Frosty! Kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him, KILL HIM. Come on you know you wanna." The devil Seto replied.  
  
"Don't do it Seto"

"Kill HIM"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"  
  
"I soooo confused!" Seto screamed. Many people around Seto stared at him wondering why this man was talking to himself. "I don't know to do. You say kill him" Seto looked at the 'devil Seto' on his shoulder "and you say don't" he looked the 'angel Seto' but to Seto surprise they were both gone or maybe they were never really there in the first place. "Hey! Were did you guys go?! Come back, I can't do this myself! I can't believe you guys are actually going to make me have to think!" Seto sighed; this was becoming too much for him.  
  
"I know! I'll buy a toaster!" and with that Seto dashed down the street to the local Kmart.  
  
[Inside Kmart]  
  
"Can I help you sir?" a sales person asked Seto.  
"Can you point me in to the direction of the toasters?"  
"I'm sorry sir, but we'll out of stock of toaster." The sales person replied. Seto's eyes widen at that remark.  
"What do you mean NO TOASTERS" Seto screeched.  
"Ah...it means we're all out of toasters, sir."  
"You lie! I know you've got a toaster hidden! I can smell it!" the sales person backed away from Seto.  
  
"That's it! I'm putting you on my 'To Kill' list!" Seto scribbled some unreadable gibberish on a piece of paper. "Watch your back because I'll be there when you least except it!" and with that Seto stormed out of the Kmart.  
  
"First it was Mister Frosty and now toasters! What is this world coming to?!" Seto screamed. "I must do something and fast but what?" Seto sat down on the pavement and started to devise a plan.  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Mokuba final arrived and Kaiba Corp. "Where's my big brother." Mokuba asked the secretary at the front desk.  
  
"He just left here ten minutes ago, hollering something about Mr. Frosty." The secretary answered. Mokuba thought about what was just told to him. Seto was a reserved kind of guy, not the type to go around screaming pointless things. Seto must be ill, very ill. Mokuba thought.  
  
"Where did he go?" Mokuba asked. The secretary shrugged in reply. "Mr. Kaiba didn't exactly say."  
  
"Well, I go ok for him." "I'd advise that when you do find Mr. Kaiba, you bring him home. I think he's been under a lot of stress lately."

A/N: Yes, I know this was another short chapter. I'll write a longer one next chapter. Anyhoo, love it? Hate it? Pleas review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Mister Frosty RETURNS!

Losing My Sanity By: Ebony Winged Angel Chapter co-written by: Immoral of Goodness  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Summery: When running his company and trying to become number one duelist, all seem to be too much Seto Kaiba just snaps, and goes insane! Now the world must deal with this new Seto, but how they react? Chaos and insanity insured.  
  
Special thanks to: Arkana's Dark Magician Girl, Rin-Chan, Kikoken, and last but not least Julisa, who by the way co-wrote this chapter.  
  
Answer to Arkana's Dark Magician Girl's request. She asked "Oh, and when are Marik and Yami Bakura going to get involved?" I wasn't planning to put them in this fic but, since she asked I decided to put them in this chapter.  
  
[Chapter 3: Mister Frosty RETURNS!]  
  
Yami Mairk and Yami Bakura were in the local Starbucks. Yami Mairk looked to be in deep thought.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Yami Bakura. "I say we kill Yugi and steal his puzzle!" Yami Mairk exclaimed randomly. "But, I thought the only way you could use the millennium puzzle was if you defeated Yugi in a duel. You even said that yourself." Yami Bakura answered. "Good point." Yami Marik took another sip of his cappuccino. "I've got it! I say we kill Yugi anyway and then steal his puzzle." "I just said..." "Quite fool, were bad guys. We do as we please." Yami Mairk hissed. "Good point" Yami Bakura replied. "Let's go." Yami Mairk got up from the table a started to head out the door. "Wait, don't we have to pay for the coffee?" "I told you already, bad guys skip out on bills." "Right" with that they walked out of the café.  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Seto was now driving truck down town, holding a microphone. Seto stopped the truck right in the middle of an intersection. This caused a few cars to slam on their brakes to avoid smash into Seto. "Hm, I this looks a good place to park." Seto said as he hoped out of the truck. "Hey, dumbass! Get off the freakin' road if your going to park!" a yelled a man in a car but Seto ignored him. Seto grabbed the microphone from in the truck and pulled out some index cards from his pocket.  
  
"Hello everyone" Seto said into the microphone, causing many people to turn around and look at this crazy guy standing in the middle of an intersection. "I am Seto..." Seto glanced down at his index cards and squinted at the text written yellow crayon. "Hairdryer? And I'm here to talk about two problems in the world today." People stared at Seto transfixed. "There has been a great shortage of toasters. Please everyone try to stay come. I'm in a much shock as you all are." Many of the bystanders were mumbling what in the hell is this guy talk in about?! "What I am about to tell you" Seto pause as he heard the unforgettable tune of the Mister. Frosty ice cream truck. "Oh my god?! Mr. Frosty!" Seto screamed as the ice cream truck drove by him. "WAIT MISTER. FROSTY!" with that Seto jumped into his truck and drove after the ice cream.  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Yugi sat in his room admiring his Dark Magician card, suddenly he heard a groan of pain coming from down stairs. "Grandpa?" Yugi called out. When he got no reply he dashed down stairs. When he reached got down stairs he saw his grandpa lying on the ground bleeding. Yami Mairk stood over the old man with the millennium rod with the knife part revealed. [1]  
  
"Damn, killed the wrong guy." mumbled Yami Marik.  
  
[1] for those that only follow the dub, the millennium rod has a hidden dagger in it. It was edited out in the dub.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I was sick and then I had finals, sorry. Chapter 4 is already planed out. So all I have to do is type it, but I'm too lazy to do it now but some reviews might make me updates sooner.  
  
Anyhoo, love it? Hate it? Pleas review, all reviews will receive a pancake. 


	4. Chapter 4: The death of Mister Frosty!

Losing My Sanity By: Ebony Winged Angel Chapter 4 written by: Immoral of Goodness  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Summery: When running his company and trying to become number one duelist, all seem to be too much Seto Kaiba just snaps, and goes insane! Now the world must deal with this new Seto, but how they react? Chaos and insanity insured.  
  
Special thanks to: Julisa and QOL/Queen of Life  
  
This chapter was written by my best friend Julisa aka Immortal of Goodness (she's not on ff.net so don't bother looking for her writings) Immortal of Goodness if your reading this, thank you so much for writing this chapter.  
  
[Chapter 4: The death of Mister Frosty!]  
  
Yugi almost came to tears when he stared at his dead grandpa.  
"Grandpa, Grandpa...what did you do to him?" Yami Bakura looked at the spiky haired lad and said,

"Well...uh...we were actually trying to kill you but the stupid old man had to open the door in the dark and we thought he was you and..." "Fool, stop talking and start grabbing!" Yami Marik shouted.

In a split second, somehow, Yami Bakura grabbed Yugi's millennium puzzle and started playing keep away with it. "Yo, Yami Marik, catch!" Yami Bakura said as he threw the millennium puzzle to the extremely-spiky haired Yami Marik. After about ten minutes of keep-away and Yugi trying to jump as high as he could to get his puzzle back, Yami Marik stopped and said

"Wait a sec, what are we doing?" "We're playing keep-away with the millennium puzzle." Yami Bakura responded. "In Ra's name, let's get outta here." Yami Marik said. "right." Yami Bakura answered. Suddenly, there was a sound of breaking glass, and Yugi turned to see the robbers of his millennium puzzle crash the window to escape even though the door was left ajar.

"Hey, come back here, you do have to pay for breaking the glass you know!" Yugi shouted. Yami Bakura soon came rushing back and took out a handful of money, and put it on the counter. "Sorry for the window." And with that he ran away again. After awhile, Yami Marik came too and grabbed the money that was left by Yami Bakura. "That fool, when will he ever learn?" With saying that, he also ran away. Yugi decided that he had to follow them.  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Seto was driving his truck, crossing the speed limit as he cased after Mr. Frosty. "Mister Frosty, wait for Seto Hairdryer!" But the ice cream man wouldn't listen and kept on going, causing other cars to slam on their breaks to let him pass. Seto became very annoyed with this and said, "If Mr. Frosty won't stop, Seto have to get ice cream from him the hard way."

Suddenly, the thinking bulb appeared on top of Seto's head as he quickly thought of up a plan. He grabbed a rope that was in that the back of the truck, got on top of the truck, leaving no driving. He than made a loop on the end of the rope, and threw it to Mister Frosty's truck which caught on to the artificial ice cream cone on the top. Seto tied the other end of the rope to a thingamajig in the front of his truck.

Seto then started crossing the rope to the ice cream. Mister Frosty was so damn anxious to get away from the crazy CEO that he didn't realize Seto knocking on his side window.

"Hello, Mister Frosty, I am Seto Hairdryer according to my index card. I command you to stop the truck and give Seto some ice cream." Mister Frosty stopped the truck and glared at Seto. "I give up. I was happy man until you came along and destroyed my life." "Whatever Mister Frosty, can I have a banana split?"  
  
A/N: Yup that was the end of chapter four. Again, thank you Immortal of Goodness. Please review.


	5. Side Story Special

Losing My Sanity By: Ebony Winged Angel  
  
Disclaimer: What part of fanfiction do you not understand?!  
  
Summery: When running his company and trying to become number one duelist, all seem to be too much Seto Kaiba just snaps, and goes insane! Now the world must deal with this new Seto, but how they react? Chaos and insanity insured.

Yes this a little side story I did. You can just skip it if you like. For those are reading this, it just a random thing I put together.

[Losing My Sanity: Side Story Special]  
  
Seto Kaiba was flying around city in his helicopter when he noticed a building was on fire.

"Uh no! This looks like a job for Super Seto Dude!" with that Seto flew the helicopter toward the building. When Seto arrived at the scene, still in his helicopter, he saw a young woman wearing glasses hanging out one the windows screaming for help.

"Never fear Super Seto Dude here!" Seto flew closer to the window and set the helicopter on auto-pilot, he then open the door of the helicopter and lean out a hand to the woman. The woman inched her hand closer to Seto, when their hands nearly touched, Seto made a grab for the woman's glasses.

"I've got ya!" Seto said to the glasses. "Hey wait what about me?!" the woman cried. "Looks like a save by Super Seto Dude." Seto said ignoring the woman's cries.

"Wait please! I can't see without my glasses but that's not my point, aren't you going to save me?!" the woman cried again as she stared to go in to hysterics.

Again her cries were ignored, Seto then put on the woman glasses which made Seto's eyes look ten times their normal size. "Ah...I can finally see again." Seto said as he flew is helicopter away, leaving the woman stranded.

"Please help!" the woman screamed, as she leaned dangerously out the window. "Help me please!" the woman lean even farther out he window. "Please hel- ahhhhhhhhh" the woman screamed as she fell out the window, to her death.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, all though the town." Seto sang as he flew on toward the sunset, proud of today's rescue.  
  
End.  
  
A/N: yeah, I know that was stupid, but hope you all liked it anyway. Please review.


End file.
